Su mejor amiga
by mutemuia
Summary: Kyoko descubre accidentalmente uno de los secretos de Ren. ¿Cómo afectará eso a su relación?
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Skip Beat _no es mío. Tampoco Kuon. ¡Ojalá!

La acción se sitúa después del Día Blanco, nº 203, cuando Kyoko es retirada como Setsuka por Lory, para 'prepararse' sus exámenes. Incluye el 203.5 pero no del 204 en adelante.

Mi primer fic episódico. Ténganme paciencia...

* * *

**SU MEJOR AMIGA**

…

**DÍA 1 (1)**

Yashiro Yukihito ha vuelto a caer enfermo, desdichado, de un simple catarro pero con fiebres altas. Sawara-san, el supervisor de Mogami Kyoko, le ordena sustituirlo. Trabajará como asistente temporal de Tsuruga Ren, la principal estrella de LME. Se trata de una asignación Love Me, por lo que la pobre criatura no puede negarse. ¿Que por qué se negaría? Pues porque está enamorada del actor. Sí. Y eso no le gusta nada. No…

Aún no hace una semana que salió llorando de aquel despacho. Lory, el presidente, le había hecho reconocer sus sentimientos. Amor. Agh. Se había enamorado. Y dolía. Dolía horrores.

Su jefe le había obligado a enfrentarse a sus emociones y a reconocer la verdad. Amaba a Ren. Sí. Estaba enamorada de Ren.

Con una triste sonrisa, Takarada Lory le había dejado claro que no podría graduarse hasta que fuera capaz de expresarlo. No quería decir que se le declarara a Ren, no. Se refería a expresar el amor romántico, a dar salida a esos sentimientos. Aunque Lory no podía obligarla. Y tampoco se lo diría a Ren. De momento, estaba a salvo. Pero se veía condenada a la Sección Love Me para toda la eternidad.

Ella no reconocía estos sentimientos. No sabía lo que eran. No se parecían a nada que hubiera vivido antes. Ni siquiera con el cucaracha de Shotaro. Ni de lejos… Ella no sabía qué hacer con esa urgencia por tenerlo cerca, esa necesidad de tocar su pelo, su cara... O lo que sentía en su cuerpo cuando él la abrazaba. Pero sobre todo no sabía qué pensar de lo que había sentido aquella noche en que ella lo marcó. Él había sido suyo.

Era distinto. Todo era distinto… Había sentido su piel bajo sus manos. Había recorrido su pecho. ¡Por Dios, ella casi lo había desnudado! Había sentido su pulso bajo sus labios. Lo había marcado. Él se había rendido a ella, se le había entregado. Le había prometido que siempre sería suyo. Que su existencia solo tenía sentido en tanto que ella siempre lo mirara como suyo…

Aunque esa noche ella era Setsu, y él era Cain. Pero tampoco era del todo Cain, era alguien más, otro yo desconocido que se vislumbraba bajo el rostro de Tsuruga Ren. Y Kyoko se lo había encontrado de frente. Era agresivo en el hablar, diría que celoso (¿¡de Shotaro!?), y rudo, muy rudo. ¿Quién era?

En fin, resumiendo, cuando fue el turno de él de marcarla a ella, justo por encima del pecho, y a sus labios no les quedaba apenas distancia, Kyoko reunió el valor que pudo y cambió la escena: Setsu improvisó para salir por patas de la situación. Menos mal que él ya había vuelto en sí y le siguió el juego. Su sensualidad recién descubierta aún la hacía temblar.

Sería la segunda vez que lo viera después de aquel día en el despacho de Lory. Ese día Ren llevaba su marca de propiedad cubierta con el cuello de la camisa levantado con un fular estrecho. Parecía un caballero inglés. Guapísimo. Pero ella se quedó petrificada, literalmente convertida en piedra, al verlo allí. Era la primera vez que se veían fuera de los Heel desde aquella noche intensa. Sin actuaciones, sin personajes. Ante ella, el hombre al que había saboreado, Tsuruga Ren. Él optó por la indiferencia, como si nada digno de mención hubiera pasado entre ellos. Ella silenciosamente lo agradeció. Luego fue cuando Lory la relevó de sus funciones como Setsu, y después que Yashiro y Ren salieron, fue cuando su jefe la sometió al tercer grado para sonsacarle una confesión de amor. Agh.

Amor… Esa pérdida de tu individualidad, esa renuncia al yo por el otro. Esa anulación de tu personalidad para vivir en la del otro. Dejar de ser yo para ser él… Y luego el daño, la herida y el abandono… El dolor… No, no podía permitirlo. No se volvería a repetir.

Esos eran sus pensamientos mientras esperaba por Ren, moviendo el pie impaciente, haciendo temblequear el escritorio de Sawara-san. Cuando finalmente llega, Kyoko no puede evitar dejar de respirar por un segundo al verlo. Él pareció sorprendido de verla allí sentada.

\- Sawara-san, Mogami-san, buenos días.

\- Buenos días, Tsuruga-san -le dicen ambos casi a la vez.

\- Me envía Matsushima-san. Dice que tiene un recado para mí.

\- Sí. Como ya sabrás, Yashiro-san está de baja por enfermedad, y dado tu volumen de trabajo, se te asignará a Mogami-san como asistente temporal, para que te ayude en lo posible.

\- Entiendo… Gracias, Sawara-san. Bueno, Mogami-san, tú ya tienes experiencia en el puesto. Espero que te resulte más fácil que la última vez.

Ella contestó algo que parecía más un gruñido que una respuesta.

No… No le extrañaría en absoluto que Sawara-san estuviese siguiendo instrucciones estrictas del presidente de la compañía. Todo esto apestaba a encerrona…

Así que ahora estaba atrapada de nuevo. Horas después atascada con él en medio del tráfico. Queriendo salir del coche, prenderle fuego (al coche), partirle la cara (a Ren) o salir huyendo por la vergüenza, no lo tenía muy claro. Y obligada a no separarse de él como su asistente personal durante los días en que Yashiro-san estuviese enfermo.

* * *

La mañana había empezado grandiosa. Estaba con ella. Cuando ya había renunciado a la esperanza de verla en los próximos días (y menos sin Yashiro para 'organizar casualmente' algún encuentro), ahora sería suya mientras el pobre mánager estuviera de baja. No podía pedir más.

Se sentía feliz. Hace dos días y dieciséis horas y media que la había visto por última vez, y la verdad, se había quedado preocupado. Estaba callada, más reservada de lo habitual. Él se había presentado en la sección Love Me con la excusa de comentar con ella las repercusiones en la prensa de su almohada, la que ella le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Sí. Había utilizado un regalo de ella en una entrevista. Su almohada con forma de tierna ovejita, toda amorosa y achuchable/abrazable, sería una de las tres cosas que se llevaría a una isla desierta. Lo había dicho. A quién quería engañar, él dijo la almohada por no decir Kyoko. Eso no hubiera quedado bien en los medios…: Tsuruga Ren llevándose a una menor a una isla desierta, no no no… La cosa es que se quedó dormido con la dichosa almohada y al rato vinieron Yashiro y Kyoko. No es que ella no participara de la conversación, lo hacía. Pero es como si hubiera perdido algo de su chispa. Él quería suponer que era porque aún mantenía viva en su recuerdo su noche con Cain Heel, y eso le daba vergüenza. Ella era muy tradicional. Y todo lo que ella hizo esa noche no era propio de una muchacha soltera japonesa. En absoluto.

Diablos, él sí que no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa noche. No es que hubiera pasado mucho, pero había sido intenso, muy muy intenso. Ella lo había rescatado de las profundidades a las que le arrastraban BJ y Kuon simplemente con un beso. Un beso casto en su frente. Ella lo había hecho volver con un beso. Lo demás, ella sobre él, desnudándolo, acariciando su pecho, mordiéndolo y marcando su cuello, todo eso estaba a otro nivel. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado de ella. Esa noche la imagen de la Kyoko niña que mantenía en su memoria se rompió en mil pedazos. Kyoko ya no era una niña. Inexperta, desde luego, pero ya era imposible negarlo. Era toda una mujer, una mujer sensual y sexual. Sí, porque él tuvo que recurrir a toda su capacidad de concentración para mantener sus manos quietas y especialmente para que ella no notara cómo le hacía sentir de cintura para abajo… Se había entregado totalmente a ella, le había jurado que le pertenecía solo a ella. Le había hecho marcar en su cuerpo esa promesa. Cain Heel le había dicho a su 'hermana' Setsuka lo que Tsuruga Ren se moría por decirle a Mogami Kyoko. Soy tuyo…

Y para colmo de males, Lory le había quitado Setsu a Cain. Se la había arrebatado. Ahora estaba solo con sus propios fantasmas y demonios, a duras penas subsistiendo, interpretando al monstruo que era su personaje BJ, sin ella, su bálsamo contra las pesadillas, su refugio de luz contra la oscuridad… Echaba de menos sus rutinas juntos, en el plató y en el hotel. Aquella habitación se le venía encima, como si le ahogara y los demonios le dieran alcance. Y para colmo Murasame le estaba empezando a tocar las narices, con la historia de que la hermanita se había cansado de su hermanito y que por eso se había largado, y Manaka, la chica hámster, cada vez se estaba volviendo más audaz sin la presencia restrictiva de Setsu. Insufrible.

Ahora, por los pasillos de LME, justo al salir de las oficinas de Sawara-san, se encaminaron al parking subterráneo para comenzar la jornada.

\- Mogami-san ¿qué ocurre?

\- Mmrrmm…

\- Ah, claro, por supuesto, como tú digas. No tengo inconveniente alguno, cuando tú quieras. Mira que no darme cuenta…

\- ¿Quéeeee?

\- Tú sabrás.

\- Tsuruga-san, es muy temprano para que intentes volverme loca de la cabeza…

\- Pues háblame. No soy adivino. Tú ya vienes molesta con algo.

\- Puff… estaba empezando a decir que lamento esto… esta imposición, lamento de veras que tengas que cargar conmigo. Te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no meter la pata. No se repetirán los errores de la otra vez. Lo juro.

\- Mogami-san, lo primero de todo, tú no eres ninguna carga. Deberías saber ya que disfruto de tu compañía -la encantadora sonrisa de Ren se transformó en un rictus frío cuando siguió hablando-. Y tengo por cierto que jamás volverás a fastidiarla como antes. No se puede volver a repetir.

Kyoko se estremeció visiblemente y dijo con la voz pequeñita:

\- No, Tsuruga-san…

\- De acuerdo, entonces. ¿Cómo tenemos el día?

* * *

Ya era la tercera sesión de fotos de la mañana. Aunque en esta ocasión querían probar antes distintos looks y tipos de vestuarios para el producto que se promocionaba. Ahora estaba Ren sentado frente al espejo mientras las chicas de peluquería le hacían pruebas de peinado y color. Kyoko estaba bien cerca, concentrada en sus apuntes, ajena a la conversación. Casi sin darse cuenta, Ren se vio rubio frente al espejo. Era más o menos su color real, y el largo y forma del pelo demasiado parecidos al suyo. No se había visto así desde el día que grabó el vídeo para sus padres.

Kyoko alzó la vista. Las chicas de peluquería habían salido un momento. Ella se le quedó mirando, con extrañeza en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué tal estoy de rubio? -le dijo por decir algo. Se estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

Ella se levantó y le giró la butaca suavemente para situarlo frente a ella. Se le acercó mucho, muchísimo, casi hasta tocar su nariz con la suya… Ren no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo.

\- Llevas lentillas… -se oye muy bajito.

A Ren le entró el pánico.

Y luego ella soltó la bomba:

\- ¿Corn?


	2. Chapter 2

**DÍA 1 (2)**

No sabía cómo había logrado terminar ese trabajo. Kyoko llevaba dos horas sin hablarle, emitiendo un aura tóxica que mantenía a toda forma de vida alejada de ella.

Estaban ya de vuelta en el coche, atascados en medio de la autopista. El tráfico retenido se veía hasta bien lejos. Silencio.

Dentro del recinto cerrado que era el coche, Ren notaba la ira de Kyoko a punto de ebullición, crepitando ruidosamente. Él no tenía sitio alguno donde esconderse, y Kyoko no tenía posibilidad de escape. ¿O es al revés? En cualquier caso, el coche era una trampa mortal. Para los dos.

Ren ignoró todas las señales y habló:

\- Kyoko…

\- Bastardo… -hielo frío era su voz. Gélida.

\- Kyoko…

\- ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

\- Kyoko…

\- Contéstame… La verdad estaría bien, por una vez -el pobre Ren cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la oyó.

\- Desde aquella vez en la escalera, cuando se te cayó la piedra…

\- Bastardo…

\- Oye, ¡ya está bien!

\- ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? Tengo un amplio repertorio de insultos si prefieres otro… -el sarcasmo fue como un latigazo en la cara.

\- Me merezco todo lo que me eches, todo lo que me digas… Pero permíteme al menos la oportunidad de explicarme. Kyoko, al menos escúchame.

\- Ja, que te escuche, yo a ti. Sí, claro… ¿Igual que me escuchaste tú a mí en Karuizawa? ¿Cuándo yo lloraba por Corn, pensando que estaba muerto? Que Corn estaría bien, fue lo que me dijiste. ¡Claro! Corn estaba ahí mismo. Tu oportunidad perfecta para decírmelo. Y tú te callaste. No me dijiste nada. Nada… Sí, y ahora dices que te escuche… Cómo no, por supuesto… -en su voz la amargura se mezclaba con el desengaño-. Sabes que he necesitado a Corn más que a nada en el mundo. Y tú callas. Te callaste. Ooooh, sí, te habrás reído a gusto. Cómo habrás disfrutado riéndote de esta pobre ingenua. Me engañaste a los seis años y me has vuelto a engañar ahora. No tienes perdón, Tsuruga Ren…

Si ambos se hubieran atrevido a mirar a la cara del otro, hubieran visto que sus expresiones eran casi idénticas: en ambos los ojos preñados de lágrimas sin derramar, y la cara transida de dolor… En la de Kyoko había además un ramalazo de ira, o quizás rabia. Y en la de Ren, vergüenza. Vergüenza por ocultar la verdad tanto tiempo, dejando que le explotase en la cara. Tiene la certeza de que esta conversación es determinante. Es el momento en que puede perderla para siempre. Si no se justifica adecuadamente, si Kyoko no queda satisfecha con su explicación, ella simplemente se dará la vuelta y nunca más mirará atrás. Lo dejará sin volver a dedicarle un pensamiento.

\- Kyoko…

\- ¡Para ti Mogami-san!

Ren suspira, tomando aire, con calma, haciendo acopio de valor y de calma…, mucha calma, porque no puede dejar que la vehemencia y la rudeza de Kuon salgan ahora y se manifiesten. No. Ahora necesita la serenidad de Tsuruga Ren, más que nunca.

\- Mogami-san…, la noche que se te cayó la piedra por la escalera, cuando la recogí y la llamaste Corn, fue cuando descubrí quién eras. Y no me gustó. Me desagradó la propia idea. En esa época no nos tragábamos. ¡Nos odiábamos! Sí. Nos odiábamos. Yo no aguantaba a la niñata vengativa con ínfulas de artista y tú no podías soportarme cerca. Siempre estábamos discutiendo… Era imposible que la dulce niña de mi infancia y esa otra muchacha llena de furia y venganza fueran la misma persona. No, no había forma… y por eso me callé… Solo con el tiempo te empecé a conocer mejor y ver que tus razones para actuar ya eran otras. Y empecé a ver a la verdadera 'tú'…

Kyoko parece que está tomando en consideración lo que Ren le dice. Está pensando. Él se permite albergar una esperanza. Una pequeñita…

\- Eso ya fue cuando estuviste enfermo ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Me llamaste Kyoko-chan, como cuando niños… Además, después de eso, empezaste a ser menos… desagradable, digámoslo así… En fin, tienes razón, puedo llegar a entenderlo. En esa época no quería verte ni en pintura… Pero en Karuizawa, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste allí?

\- Tuve miedo.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De esto… De esta misma situación. Que no lo entendieras, que montaras en cólera, y nunca más me volvieras a dirigir la palabra.

\- Pero, pero… yo estaba llorando por Corn, pensando en su dolor, y tú mientras me abrazabas. ¿No hubiera sido el momento perfecto para decirlo?

\- Mogami-san, en serio crees que si en ese momento te digo que Corn no es un hada, ni un príncipe, y que Corn soy yo ¿me hubieras creído? ¿o me hubieras matado ahí mismo?

\- Hombre, tanto como matarte no… pero tienes razón. Lo más probable es que te hubiera lanzado a la cabeza lo que hubiera tenido a mano…

\- Por favor, créeme cuando te digo que nunca pretendí hacerte daño. Que no quería hacerte sufrir. Jamás. Yo no quería destrozar tu ilusión, destruir tu inocencia…

\- Y por eso me mantuviste engañada…

\- Te oculté la verdad.

\- Me engañaste…

\- Sí.

\- …

\- ¿Me podrás perdonar alguna vez?

\- …

\- ¿Kyoko?

\- ¿Me contarás algún día la historia de Corn?

\- No te gustará… -le dice torciendo el gesto…

\- Ya sé que no es un cuento de hadas, Tsuruga-san. Incluso yo soy capaz de ver la oscuridad en ti…

\- Escúchame… Tú me traes la luz… Tú me salvaste a los diez años, y me has vuelto a salvar ahora. Siempre me salvas, Kyoko… Ojalá te hubiera encontrado cuando tenía quince años… La historia hoy hubiera sido otra… Dime… ¿me perdonas? ¿Puedes perdonarme?

\- Corn… -con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, esta vez de pura alegría por reencontrar a un viejo amigo, salva la distancia entre los asientos para hundirse en su abrazo. Y él, con la sonrisa mata-demonios más luminosa del mundo, que ha de ser sin duda de origen divino, dice:

\- Te he echado de menos, Kyoko-chan.

* * *

_Corto, lo sé. Sorry..._


	3. Chapter 3

**DÍA 2**

A la mañana siguiente, Ren la va a recoger al Darumaya. La sonrisa con la que se dan los buenos días serviría para abastecer de energía eléctrica a un pueblo entero. Y no es una exageración, bueno, apenas nada más…

Ren está deslumbrante, está feliz de no haberla perdido y de poder reclamarla como amiga, y de tratarla como tal, y sobre todo, y esto es lo más importante, sabe que este es el principio de la caída del muro. No el de Berlín, no se confundan, es el muro senpai/kohai que Kyoko lleva casi un año poniendo entre ellos, construyendo cuidadosamente. Cada avance suyo obtiene una réplica inmediata en el aumento de la distancia que los separa. Él desea que Kyoko no le haga eso a Corn, y que lo deje acercarse a ella. Quiere disfrutar de esta cercanía recién descubierta con ella, su amiga. Y no, ahora mismo no teme encasillarse como amigo y quedarse atascado en ese rol. Esa es una preocupación que dejará apartada para más adelante. Ahora mismo, eso es lo último en sus pensamientos.

Kyoko está en la gloria. Sus únicas experiencias de amistad en toda su vida han sido Corn y Moko-san. Chiori está cerca. Shotaro no cuenta. Han sido años de soledad, años de no conocer la dicha de la alegría y la pena compartidas, años de tristezas. Pero eso se ha terminado. Sí. Tiene a Moko-san y ha recuperado a Corn, su príncipe de las hadas… Bueno, realmente debe acostumbrarse a dejar de llamarlo así… Es un simple mortal, aunque ciertamente debería ser calificado como divino, porque hombre tal no puede ser tan solo humano…

Estudian atentamente los compromisos del día que tiene Ren y planifican la jornada. Un rodaje en exteriores, una entrevista para la radio, y a la tarde una prueba de vestuario para la próxima campaña de R-Mandy. Sin embargo, hoy Kyoko no podrá asistirle durante toda la jornada, porque ella tiene rodaje de _Box-R_ a las dos, y luego a la noche tiene una prueba para un casting (eso le dice ella…). Así que hoy se verán poco. Ejem, ¿poco? ¿de veras? ¿Toda la mañana juntos es poco? Hay que entender a estas dos pobres almas… han vivido tanto tiempo faltas de los afectos más sinceros que todo tiempo se les hace poco… Pero Ren busca poner remedio a esa carencia:

\- ¿Quedamos para cenar?

\- Saldré tarde…

\- No importa. Yo te recojo…

\- No sé a qué hora terminaré…

\- Hmm… No es un casting, ¿verdad Kyoko?

La pobre muchacha se ha quedado blanca.

\- No tienes que ocultármelo, de veras. No te preocupes… Eres el pollo, ya lo sé.

\- P-pero, pero… ¿cómo…

Ren suelta al aire una carcajada limpia, sonora.

\- Pues no fue tan difícil suponerlo, la verdad… Siempre desaparecías del hotel la misma tarde de la semana. Luego una noche vi en la tele al pollo haciendo un dogeza perfecto con tremendo disfraz, otra noche estaba clamando al cielo con el puño en alto, igual que haces tú. Y cada vez estuvo más claro… Desaparecías cada tarde-noche que había programa, y alguna vez nos llegamos a encontrar por allí, por TBM, tú como Kyoko, claro, sin el pollo, y a ti te salían los nervios como si te hubieran pillado haciendo algo malo...

\- Corn, te lo juro… Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo…

Él no puede evitar derretirse por dentro cuando ella le llama por el nombre de su infancia.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Te lo repito, no te preocupes…

\- Lo siento, lo siento… Bo fue mi primer trabajo remunerado. No quería que nadie se enterara, me daba mucha vergüenza. Mi primer trabajo como actriz es vestirme de pollo… ¡Ja! Y además si tú te hubieras enterado, me hubieras crucificado a carcajadas o te hubieras burlado de mí hasta el fin de los tiempos… Aprovechabas cualquier oportunidad para hacerlo… Vivía con miedo de que te enteraras… Y luego pasó lo tuyo, y pensé que te enfadarías, tú contándole tus problemas a una novata, a tu kohai… no quería que te enteraras nunca…

\- Bueno, no niego que la imagen es divertida, y la tentación de hacerlo muy grande, jeje… Pero me ayudaste mucho, muchísimo, cuando tenía problemas.

Y ahí dejan el tema. Ninguno quiere hablar más del asunto. Ni del tema de Katsuki ni de la chica de secundaria que le gusta a Ren. Kyoko porque le duele que él ame a otra, y Ren porque no sabría evitar el punto sin decirle que es ella, que siempre fue ella. Ren tiene claro que Kyoko no sabe que es esa misma chica. Es irónico, ¿verdad? El amor de su vida le abrió los ojos al amor, a él, que se le suponía la viva imagen del romance, mientras que ella evita el amor como a la peste… Sí… Sin embargo, hay una cosa con el pollo que le molesta. No le gusta nada la idea de que Kyoko piense que él está interesado en otra, que pueda amar a otra. Eso podría cerrarle cualquier oportunidad que pudiera surgir, porque su Kyoko jamás se interpondría entre una pareja. No le quedará más remedio que resolver ese tema cuando le explote en la cara… Otra vez…

\- Entonces, ¿a qué hora te recojo?

\- ¿Un poco después de la nueve y media?

\- Perfecto… ¿Comenzamos la jornada?

* * *

Cuando al final del día va a buscarla, Ren ya tiene en el coche la cena. Acaba de recoger el pedido en el restaurante. No es comida basura, no. Es comida sana, como diría Kyoko. Ni siquiera ella puede poner objeciones al menú.

\- ¡Pero Corn! ¡Podría haber preparado algo yo!

\- Nop. Hoy no… hoy nos lo tomaremos con calma. Han sido dos días de muchas emociones y necesitamos descansar.

Ya están cerca de su apartamento cuando suena el teléfono de Ren. Sin dejar de conducir, él se lo saca del bolsillo, y se lo entrega a Kyoko.

\- Por favor, contesta tú…

Ella lo hace y sonríe al ver quién llama.

\- Yashiro-san, buenas noches.

Ren hubiera dado con gusto parte de su sueldo por ver la cara de su mánager ahora mismo. Con gusto. Kyoko contestando a su teléfono tarde en la noche. Sí… hubiera sido interesante de ver…

El caso es que Yashiro avisa para que lo recoja a la mañana siguiente. Sí, ya se encuentra recuperado, mucho mejor. Le transmitiré su recado. Buenas noches, Yashiro-san.

\- Bueno, ya es oficial… -le dice él.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Tu misión Love Me ha terminado. Ya eres libre…

\- Cooorn, no digas eso… Suena como si quisiera deshacerme de ti.

\- ¿Y no es así?

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?

\- Kyoko, no quiero decirlo sin que suene incómodo o resulte embarazoso, pero sabes que hay veces que me evitas, que me rehúyes… Y ayer precisamente no parecías muy contenta de verme…

\- Bueno… sí…, alguna vez puede haber sido así… -reconoce ella, mirando hacia otro lado, esquivando sus ojos.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? Si puedo preguntar…

\- Pfff, porque me agobiabas. Tsuruga Ren por aquí, Tsuruga Ren por allá… Siempre estabas por donde quiera que yo iba... Mágicamente allí estabas… Y Yashiro-san parecía demasiado contento por esos encuentros casuales… Siempre mencionando tus hábitos alimenticios para que yo cocinara, o que simplemente te obligara a comer… De alguna forma, siempre acababa en tu apartamento… A ver, no es que yo no me alegrara de verte o de pasar tiempo con mi senpai, de veras. Es solo que a veces era… demasiado… Demasiada atención…, no sé si me explico…

Ren se preocupa al oír esto. Las alarmas suenan en su cabeza. Peligro, peligro… ¿Pero de cuánto se ha dado cuenta ella? ¿Tan obvio había sido? ¿O acaso ella no era tan despistada respecto a sus intenciones? Si ese era el caso, ¿significaba que lo evitaba intencionalmente? Quería gritar. ¿La había estado espantando todo este tiempo? ¡Pero ir más despacio con ella era imposible! Sí, quería gritar hasta quedarse ronco… En cambio, con voz dulce y una calma que no siente en absoluto, le pregunta:

\- ¿Y qué ha cambiado?

\- Repito: ¿Estás loco? Eres Corn. Estás aquí. Has vuelto a mi vida. ¡Te he recuperado! Ahora entiendo tantas cosas…

No. No. Ella no puede estar pensando eso. No puede estar confundiéndolo todo con la amistad de Corn. Se siente como si hubiera retrocedido, como si estuviera más lejos de conseguir su amor que antes. Lejísimos… Tiene su cariño, lo tiene, y abiertamente además, pero… Oh ¿Por qué le duele tanto el pecho?

Ella continúa, ignorando con un esfuerzo consciente y voluntario el daño que le está haciendo a su propio corazón, sin saber que está haciéndole lo mismo al hombre al que ama, justo a su lado:

\- Pero ahora puedo ver que solo me estabas buscando a mí. A tu amiga. Y a los amigos no se les falla ¿verdad? Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, Corn.

Y la mirada que le dedica es tan amorosa, tan llena de cariño sincero, que Ren solo puede corresponderle…

* * *

Al rato, ya en el piso, una Kyoko repentinamente tímida dice:

\- Corn…

\- ¿Sí?

\- No, nada…

\- Vamos, dime.

\- Esto… ¿podría…? ¿puedo ver tus ojos? Tus verdaderos ojos.

Ren sonríe. Esto es tan de Kyoko…

\- Acompáñame.

Van al baño principal. Él prepara la solución y el bote de las lentillas. Se quita primero una y luego otra. Kyoko está mirando los dos círculos marrones que él ha puesto en el bote.

\- ¿Preparada?

\- Sí…

Y Corn (porque ese ya no es Ren) abre los ojos para enlazar su mirada con la de Kyoko, anhelante. Sin darse cuenta se toman de las manos.

Verde frente a dorado. Al fin.

Ella suspira.

\- Son iguales a los de mis recuerdos. Podría perderme en ellos…

_Y yo en los tuyos, Kyoko, para siempre…_

Pero en cambio, con una sonrisa un poco triste, le dice:

\- Anda, vamos a cenar.

* * *

_Al usuario no registrado 'orquideazul' le doy aquí las gracias por su comentario: ¡Gracias!_


	4. Chapter 4

Les recuerdo que la acción se sitúa después del Día Blanco, nº 203, cuando Kyoko es retirada como Setsuka por Lory, para 'prepararse' sus exámenes. Incluye el 203.5 pero no del 204 en adelante. Los hechos narrados hasta ahora transcurren durante las dos semanas entre el Día Blanco y el viaje a Guam. Pero el Guam que conocemos en el manga no existe aquí.

* * *

**ADIÓS**

Hoy Yashiro se ha reincorporado al trabajo. La asignación de Kyoko ha terminado. Ren parece ligeramente enojado cuando recoge al pobre Yashiro, el cual no entiende el por qué de esa mirada hasta que ve que van a recoger a Kyoko.

\- Aaaaah, ahora entiendo…

\- ¿Decías?

\- ¿Te asignaron a Kyoko-chan de mánager, verdad? ¿Igual que la otra vez que enfermé?

Un gruñido por respuesta…

\- Buen día, Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san, me alegro de verte recuperado.

Ren hace una mueca de disgusto ante su nombre oficial, pero ella le sonríe como diciendo es lo que hay, no te voy a llamar Corn en público…

Yashiro no se pierde detalle de esta muda conversación.

Finalmente, ya en LME, Yashiro desaparece, dice que para ponerse al día con el trabajo atrasado, claro, claro…

A Ren hoy tarde le toca volver a ser Cain. No quiere. Estará fuera un par de días y ella no puede ir con él. Se tienen que despedir, irse cada uno por su lado… Ninguno quiere.

\- Kyoko…

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Digo yo… A nadie le extrañaría que Cain llamara a Setsu, ¿verdad?

\- Ajá…, supongo que no estaría mal que Cain llamara a su hermanita…

\- Hasta feo sería… Dos hermanos deben mantenerse en contacto.

\- Por supuesto. Como debe ser…

Y con esto y una sonrisa cómplice, se despidieron.

El día pasó. Las horas llenas de trabajo, asignaciones, rodajes, tareas, sesiones de fotos... Y más tarde, esa misma noche, algo tarde, a Kyoko le suena el teléfono.

\- Nii-san…

\- Setsu…

\- ¿Has cenado?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Te has portado bien?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Te echo de menos…

* * *

**DÍAS MÁS TARDE**

Los muros han caído. Ya no existen.

Por supuesto, de cara al público, siguen siendo senpai y kohai, y compañeros, colegas, pero lo cierto es que en privado a veces se comportan como dos niños chicos. Bromas y ataques verbales llenos de humor plenamente correspondidos por Kyoko. Se encienden con una chispa de burla, arden con fuerza en la réplica ingeniosa, y terminan con carcajadas. De los dos. Alguna vez Yashiro los ve así. Increíble…, se dice, ¿Qué pasó entre estos dos mientras estuve enfermo?

Cain sigue llamando a Setsu cuando le toca ir a grabar. Todos los días sin falta. En algún momento de sus conversaciones dejaron de lado toda pretensión de ser los Heel y siguieron hablando como siempre, Corn y Kyoko. En cuanto Cain entra en la caravana de Jelly Woods, Kyoko está afuera esperando a que salga Ren. Y él, refrenando sus pies ansiosos por salir. Se cuentan sus días, cómo les ha ido el trabajo, las clases…, como si no se lo contaran ya durante sus charlas al teléfono. Son días de amigos reencontrados, de volver a conocerse el uno al otro sin los límites autoimpuestos de antes.

Él ya no tiene que 'convencerla' para ir a su piso, o para salir a comer por ahí. Van de paseo por el parque. Van de tiendas. Quedan para pasar las tardes de domingo juntos… Básicamente, están haciendo las cosas que hacían los hermanos Heel, pero siendo ellos mismos. Sin falsas identidades ni disfraces (bueno, camuflados lo justo para no ser asaltados por los fans).

Él, poco a poco, le empieza a decir cosas de su pasado, de su infancia como niño actor, de su juventud. Un día, junto a un estanque, le está contando una historia especialmente divertida sobre sus padres, y se le escapa:

\- Sí, ya sabes cómo es papá… Se pierde por la comida. Aquella vez pidió 20 raciones de postre y luego dijo: los demás que pidan lo que quieran…

\- Espera, espera… No puede ser… ¿Estás diciendo que tu 'papá' es mi 'Padre'?

\- Sí, creo que acabo de decir eso mismo… -rascándose la cabeza con perplejidad. Le salió solo. Le acaba de contar a Kyoko su mayor secreto. Así, con naturalidad, como quien no quiere la cosa. Hablando sin darse cuenta.

A Kyoko se le había quedado la boca abierta de la impresión. Estaba pasmada. Estupefacta. Atónita. Y la lista sigue…

\- Tú… tú… ¿tú eres Hizuri Kuon?

(Suspiro…) - Hace años que no uso ese nombre, pero sí. Ese soy yo…

\- Guau… Tú…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Estás lleno de secretos, Corn.

* * *

Una de esas tardes, en el sofá, Ren levanta la vista del guión que estaba estudiando, fija la mirada en el perfil concentrado de Kyoko, que estaba junto a él, pero sentada en el suelo, buceando entre apuntes y libros de texto en la mesa baja, y muy serio le dice:

\- Kyoko…

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Tú eres mi mejor amiga, ¿lo sabes, verdad? -Kyoko, a toda velocidad, despega la nariz de entre sus libros y lo mira.

\- Gracias, Corn. Eso… eso es precioso… -con los ojos emocionados y las manos en el corazón.

\- Kyoko, bueno… ya que es así… pues me estaba preguntando… -una mueca traviesa aparece en su boca.

\- ¡Ya estás pensando algún disparate, Corn!

\- No, mujer… solo pensaba que puesto que eres mi mejor amiga…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Cuando te vea, ¿puedo abrazarte y estrujarte igual que haces tú con Moko-san?

\- ¡Corn! De verdad eres terrible…

\- Pero Moko-san es tu mejor amiga… y tú lo haces constantemente…

\- Corn, en serio, para, ya está…

\- Entonces ¿puedo hacerlo yo también?

\- Deja de reírte de mí. No. No puedes hacer eso. ¡Tú eres un hombre! ¡No puedes ir lanzándote sobre las mujeres así como así!

\- Solo contigo, lo juro… -levantando la mano derecha para reafirmar la frase, como si hiciera un juramento solemne.

\- ¡Corn!

Y Corn seguía muerto de risa, agarrándose la cintura, y Kyoko no sabía si reírse o darle un coscorrón. Como era muy alto y no llegaba, optó por reírse con él.

* * *

Lo sabía. En algún momento ella le devolvería la broma. Lo haría. Kyoko es vengativa. No es que Ren no lo supiera. Y bueno, que no se entere nadie, pero le encantaba observarla cuando su cabeza estaba maquinando algo. Parecía que casi pudieran verse los engranajes de su mente en movimiento. Y ahora mismo estaban echando humo… Vale, estaba ansioso por ver qué le tenía preparado. Él también quería jugar…

Un rato más tarde la vio acercarse a él con el móvil en la mano.

\- Corn, mira -le dijo como quien ha hecho una travesura, con una sonrisa torcida, con la punta de la lengua en los labios. Ren quiso comérsela. Ñam. Pero no podía.

Miró el móvil. Una foto suya, un primer plano: él durmiendo beatíficamente con su almohada ovejita. La misma almohada de viaje que ella le regaló por su cumpleaños. ¿Cuándo fue esto? ¿En qué momento?

\- ¿Cuándo hiciste esa foto? ¿Por qué?

\- Hace unas semanas. Te quedaste dormido en Love Me…

\- ¿Fuiste tú? Me pareció oír el sonido de la cámara.

\- Es que estabas tan mooono… No pude evitarlo. Parecías un angelito…

\- Mono, ¿me encuentras mono? -el tono de Ren iba subiendo- Pues que sepas que me han elegido el soltero más atractivo de todo Japón… ¡Por segunda vez!

\- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, pero es que estás adorable, Corn, tan lindo…

\- Pero Kyoko…

\- Con tu ovejita, durmiendo como un bebé…

\- Kyoko, si te oye la prensa…

\- ¡Huy, sí! ¡La prensa! ¿Quieres que se la envíe?

\- ¡Kyoko! Hazme el favor y no hagas nada…

Y así siguieron discutiendo un rato, ella riéndose de él y Ren refunfuñando, pero secretamente complacido de que Kyoko lo encuentre 'mono' y 'lindo'. A ver, mejor hubiera sido 'atractivo', 'apuesto', 'guapo', 'viril', 'varonil'…, pero de momento tendría que contentarse con 'mono' y 'lindo'. Pobrecito…


	5. Chapter 5

**GUAM**

Fue una suerte para Kyoko que la primera vez que viajó en avión, fuera interpretando a Setsu. Ella le permitió esconder el pánico que sintió al verse encerrada dentro de una caja de hojalata con alas. Caminó por los pasillos del avión como si lo llevara haciendo toda la vida. Por favor, era Setsuka Heel, venía desde Londres, ha visto mundo, ha viajado de punta a punta del planeta. Pero oooh, otra cosa bien distinta fue cuando notó a ese monstruo de acero enfilar la pista, aumentar velocidad y alzarse del suelo. Ahí sí que no pudo reprimir un gemido asustado mientras clavaba las uñas en los reposabrazos. Menos mal que su hermano Cain estaba al tanto y entrelazó su mano con la suya susurrándole al oído para tranquilizarla, a Setsu. Perdón, a Kyoko…

Evidentemente, ella no había salido nunca del país, así que no había necesitado nunca un pasaporte. El presidente le había dicho que entendía la dificultad de lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero eran los últimos días de rodaje de _Tragic Marker_, y Setsu debía aparecer con su hermano. Debía cerrarse la historia, y poder mantener la pantalla de los hermanos Heel hasta el final. El presidente no le dejó opción: debía contactar con su madre para que le autorizara el trámite del pasaporte. Kyoko nunca la vio, nunca habló con ella, nunca se escribieron directamente. Todo se hizo por fax, correo electrónico o mensajeros, de oficina a oficina. Pero incluso así, fue extremadamente desagradable tener que contactar con la mujer que te trajo al mundo y que te abandonó en una casa ajena hace casi diez años.

Los Heel habían llamado la atención en el aeropuerto. Mucho, la verdad. Ella, una muñequita sexy, menuda y cautivadora. Él, un gigante oscuro, de aura mortífera, que parecía guardar a su hermana de peligros reales o imaginarios, siempre de su mano, o agarrada de la cintura. Siempre juntos, muy juntos…

El grueso del equipo ya estaba en la isla, pero reconocieron a alguno de los técnicos en el avión. Estuvo muy bien pensado por parte del director Konoe que fueran los Heel quienes viajaran y no los actores Tsuruga Ren y Kyouko. Se habían evitado problemas al hacerlo así.

Entraron al plató como habían hecho siempre, de la mano y costado con costado, como si fueran siameses, avanzando con paso elástico, elegante y casi felino, como si el resto del mundo no existiera. Algunos saludaron a Setsu, y ella se dignó a concederles un asentimiento de cabeza por toda cortesía. Kyoko debía seguir manteniendo la distancia y la frialdad de su personaje. Manaka se escondió en cuanto la vio entrar por la puerta, temblando como un animalillo (¿un hámster, quizás?), y a Murasame se le pusieron los ojos como platos al ver a Setsu, lo que le valió una mirada torva por parte de Cain.

Ya en la habitación del hotel, no les costó recuperar la rutina de la convivencia. Pero de puertas adentro ya no actuaban. ¿Para qué? Lo habían dejado de hacer cuando aquellas charlas telefónicas, así que ya no tenía sentido mantener esa fachada cuando estaban solos. Ren pensó que Kyoko iba a escandalizarse, pero Kyoko pensó que tampoco se diferenciaba mucho de una noche en el piso de Corn. Cocina, cena, charla y a dormir. De negro punk-gótico, eso sí. Pero poco más. Sí, esta vez tendría a Corn durmiendo a metro y medio, pero ya antes había tenido a Cain, y eso era peor (pero que conste, ya no volvería a entrar al baño mientras ese hombre se estuviera duchando, no no no…). Bah, sobreviviría a todo esto…

Iban a ser cuatro días de rodaje, con lo que se daría por concluida la filmación, pero serían duros, con mucho calor y escenas muy desagradables. Esa misma tarde, por ejemplo, la sangre falsa corrió más que nunca, y la hoja del cuchillo de BJ brillaba una y otra vez, hasta que por fin el director dio por terminada la jornada.

Ren no podía más.

\- Cain… Ven -y le tendió la mano.

Setsu se llevó lejos a Cain. Echaron a andar de la mano sin rumbo fijo.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que qué quieres hacer.

\- Ah, pues no sé, cualquier cosa…

\- Agh, Corn, mira, sé que ha sido un día muy malo, que ni siquiera quieres hablar, pero tengo que saber qué necesitas ahora mismo, ¿quieres ir a la habitación a descansar, prefieres caminar, quieres ir a comer por ahí…?

\- Caminar, Kyoko, contigo…

Y así los vieron, por la avenida que bordeaba la playa, a Cain y Setsu de la mano, paseando… Ellos se decían que estaban manteniendo las apariencias de sus personajes, pero la verdad es que ninguno tuvo que pensar mucho cuando su mano buscaba inconscientemente la del otro.

El resto de los días fue una combinación de trabajo y vacaciones. No se alejaban mucho de la zona comercial (los Heel eran unos urbanitas), aunque disimuladamente lograron robar un rato para ir a visitar unas fuentes que se suponían habitadas por criaturas mágicas. Kyoko habría estado rebotando de la emoción si no hubiera estado vestida de Setsu… Corn, en cambio, resopló una risotada que no desentonaba con la de Cain.

La última noche que pasaban en Guam era fiesta local y les habían dicho que habría fuegos artificiales. Precioso, era la única palabra que se le venía a la mente a Kyoko para describir ese espectáculo de fuego y de luz. Ante ella veía formarse cimbreantes palmeras de colores imposibles, rojos vibrantes, profundos azules, y verdes esmeralda, entreveradas con las de dorado brillante. Le parecía… casi mágico.

Corn abraza a Kyoko desde atrás por el torso, como dos novios, su mejilla descansando en su pelo. Ella posa sus manos sobre las de él, alzando la vista al cielo.

\- Es hermoso, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, lo es… -y deja caer un beso en su pelo.

Sí, una hermosa despedida para los hermanos Heel.

* * *

**LA ENTREVISTA**

Ren se aprovecha de su nueva posición en la vida de Kyoko. Ahora puede decirle cosas más atrevidas. Le dedica con cierta frecuencia cumplidos y piropos, por los que ella se ruboriza ligeramente y le da las gracias, pero ya nos lo evita ni los ignora como antes. Cuando solo era su senpai y estaba a punto de decirle alguna galantería, ella cambiaba el sentido de la conversación con tal maestría, que el halago no llegaba a nacer y moría en sus labios. Frenazo en seco. Pero ya no. Es de suponer que el ser amigo de la infancia tiene ciertas prerrogativas que no le están permitidas al común de los mortales.

Una noche, Kyoko tenía que grabar una entrevista que sería presentada como extra en el DVD promocional de _Box-R_. Tsuruga Ren, como el caballero que es, se había ofrecido a acompañarla. Después de todo era su senpai. Claro. La recogería en LME, después de pasar por las hábiles manos de Jelly Woods.

Su pelo brilla como el fuego de un atardecer de otoño. Sí, una cursilería, lo sé. Pero esto fue lo que pensó Tsuruga cuando la vio salir del salón. Aparte de que con ese vestido aumentaban sus posibilidades de sufrir un infarto a temprana edad. Taquicardia como mínimo… Era discreto, no enseñaba nada, pero se ajustaba a su talle como una segunda piel, para abrirse a media cadera en caída como los pétalos de una flor. Preciosa. Hermosa.

\- Ten-san, buenas noches.

\- Tsuruga-san.

\- Mogami-san.

\- ¡Ren-kun! No sabía que venías. ¿Está preciosa, verdad? Sí, le he dejado el pelo como Natsu, pero la he vestido así para reflejar su inocencia real, como contraste con su personaje. No queremos que piensen que ella es como Natsu…

\- Por supuesto que no. Espléndido trabajo, Ten-san.

\- Gracias, Tsuruga-san, por acompañarme esta noche.

\- No hay de qué, Mogami-san. Un placer…

\- Gracias por todo, Musa-sama, y buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, muchachos, diviértanse.

Le ofrece el brazo y comienzan a alejarse. Cuando ya nadie los ve, Kyoko acorta distancia y le susurra:

\- Te dije que no hacía falta que me acompañaras. Puedo ir en taxi al estudio.

\- Nop. ¿Y dejarte así como vas para que se te coman los lobos? -le dice con una sonrisa malévola.

\- Sí, claro. Siempre protegiendo mi virtud, senpai -replica juguetonamente. El tonillo con que dice 'senpai' es descaradamente burlón.

Ren se une al juego, y se inclina para decirle al oído:

\- Estás realmente preciosa...

\- Gracias, Corn.

Le toma de la mano y la hace girar sobre sí misma para verla completamente, evaluándola. Por una vez se permite bajar la guardia y que el deseo se muestre fugazmente en sus ojos:

\- Sí, estás para comerte…

\- ¡Corn!

\- No digo más que lo evidente, querida.

La explosión de rubor es inmediata.

\- Ya está, ya lo conseguiste ¿estarás contento?

\- Es que el rubor te sienta tan bien…

\- ¡Corn!

El resto de la noche debería transcurrir con normalidad, Kyoko llega, saluda, le hacen la entrevista y se despide. ¿Fácil, verdad? Pues no. Nada más entrar por la puerta del estudio dieron con el director, media docena de actores y actrices del reparto, varios de los productores, y unas cuantas decenas de fans. Todos halagando la sensualidad de Natsu, o la natural belleza de Kyoko. Los cumplidos abarcaban todo el espectro: de los más elegantes y correctos a los más soeces y vulgares, los menos, aunque sí, desdichadamente, hubo también de esos.

Kyoko hubiera sido engullida literalmente por esa manada hambrienta de no ser por la protección de un depredador más grande: la mezcla suprema, la combinación definitiva y perfecta de casi cada álter ego que este hombre de metro noventa ha vivido con Kyoko: la cortesía educada de Tsuruga (con su flamante [falsa] sonrisa), la posesividad de Kuon (con su mano en su cintura: es mía), la violencia apenas soterrada de BJ (acércate y te mato), los celos fraternales de Cain (ni se te ocurra mirarla así), y sobre todo, la etérea gracia del príncipe de las hadas que hacía que las masas se abrieran a su paso…

* * *

Esa noche, ya a salvo dentro de la calidez de su futón, Kyoko no puede evitar estremecerse. Pensó que la mataban, que la iban a ahogar, a pisotear en cualquier momento. Menos mal que al final no llegó a ir sola. Tenía con ella a su protector… Cuando sintió su agarre en la cintura, supo que estaría bien. Sabía que él la protegería. ¿Cómo es que tenía esa certeza? Ni idea. Ella solo sabía que con Corn a su lado, nada podría pasarle. ¿Fe, quizás? ¿Confianza ciega? Ya, pues no le gustaba mucho ese pensamiento. Se estaba empezando a hacer muy dependiente de Corn. Demasiado, tal vez. Y eso solo puede conducirla de nuevo al borde del abismo. Además, en cualquier momento, él hará pública su relación con esa chica, y su mejor amiga pasará a un segundo plano. Porque una cosa está clara, una mejor amiga jamás podrá competir con una novia.

Una novia. Sabe, de sus tiempos del pollo, que se trata de una muchacha de secundaria, igual que ella, menor de edad, con la que se lleva unos cuatro años. Vamos, él tiene 21 años, no es que sea un asaltacunas ni mucho menos. La cuestión es que él habrá vivido mucho más que ella, habrá tenido muchas más experiencias, y sabrá cosas de la vida que esa muchacha ni siquiera acierta a imaginar. A estas edades es cierto que las diferencias se notan más, pero en un par de años ni se advertirán.

Kyoko no tiene idea de en qué estado se encuentra su relación. Nunca le ha visto llamarla, ni hablar con ella, ni mencionarla siquiera. Que esté saliendo con ella queda descartado, pues el poco tiempo libre que tiene Corn lo pasa con su mejor amiga. Así que no, ni idea. Pero su fantasma está ahí, bien presente. Kyoko sabe que él estaba desarrollando sentimientos muy fuertes por 'ella', ya que era la primera vez que él sentía plenamente la palabra amor. Cuando 'ella' aparezca (que lo hará), su tiempo, el tiempo de Kyoko, habrá pasado. Y ella tendrá que aprender de nuevo a recomponer su pequeño corazón, porque se ha permitido la ilusión. Sí, pobre muchacha, se ha permitido la ilusión de que su Corn pueda llegar a amarla algún día. Pero cuando 'ella' llegue, solo le quedará su cariño a tiempo compartido. Sabe que puede vivir con solo eso, con su cariño, es más, lo necesita, pero este sentimiento que guarda dentro amenaza con traicionarla en cualquier momento, amenaza con desbordarla y arrollarla a su paso. Sabe que él la quiere, es cierto, la aprecia, pero… ¿podría él amarla?, ¿podría llegar a quererla y necesitarla como ella a él? No, porque 'ella' vendrá. Más tarde o más temprano, pero en algún momento vendrá. La mujer que Corn ama…

* * *

_Al usuario no registrado 'tami' le doy aquí las gracias por su comentario: ¡Gracias!_


	6. Chapter 6

**MADRE**

Kyoko, con las manos llenas de bolsas, se encaminaba alegremente al piso de Ren. Tenía pensado prepararle una cena sorpresa para cuando llegara esta noche. Hace días que él le había dado una copia de las llaves de su apartamento, que ella al principio había rechazado. A Kyoko le había parecido un gesto muy íntimo, más propio de novios, pero él le hizo ver el sentido práctico del asunto (claro que sí, muy listo…). Era un hombre soltero, vivía solo, con lo cual si algún día se retrasara, ella tendría que estar esperando por fuera. O algún día se le podía ofrecer que pasara por su piso para algún encargo, lo que fuera. El caso es que al final la convenció: como si fuera tu casa, para cuando quieras, para que no tengas que esperar por mí…

No estaba ya muy lejos del edificio cuando se fijó en una mujer morena que caminaba en su dirección. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño alto, y traje de chaqueta. Su semblante era serio, muy serio, casi mostrando disgusto.

Kyoko se quedó paralizada.

Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de esta mujer, acertó a decir:

\- ¿Madre?

La mujer se detuvo. Pareció reconocer los ojos dorados de la muchacha.

\- ¿Kyoko? ¿Eres Mogami Kyoko?

\- Sí, madre…

\- Mira, me has ahorrado un viaje a tus oficinas.

\- ¿Madre?

\- Deja de importunarme con papeles y autorizaciones. No vuelvas a hacerlo. Le enviaré a tu empresa un documento por el que te autorizo a firmar en tu propio nombre. Cualquier decisión que debas tomar, en adelante será solo tuya. No tengo mayor interés por lo que puedas hacer con tu vida. No deseo saber nada. Buenos días.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Tsuruga Ren está siendo 'interrogado' sin piedad por su jefe, Takarada Lory, y su mánager, Yashiro Yukihito. Todo el mundo puede ver que la relación entre Ren y Kyoko ha cambiado, que el trato entre ambos es distinto. Y se mueren por saber. Quieren detalles. Ren no sabe ya cómo seguir esquivando las preguntas. Ya ha agotado todos sus trucos y recursos, pero simplemente no puede seguir eludiéndolos porque delante de él están los dos maestros que le enseñaron este arte de la evasión. Da las gracias mentalmente al móvil que suena en su chaqueta. Salvado, piensa. Pero su sangre se congela cuando oye la angustia en la voz al teléfono:

\- ¡Corn!

\- ¡Kyoko! ¿qué ocurre?

\- … -solo se escucha la respiración agitada de la muchacha.

\- Kyoko, háblame, ¿qué pasó?

\- M-madre… -sollozos- la he v-visto… -llantos- no… no me quiere… -desesperación.

Ren se queda lívido.

\- ¿Dónde estás?

\- E-en tu piso...

\- No te muevas de ahí. Voy para allá.

Ren lo deja todo, sale corriendo. No dice nada. No oye a nadie. Deja a Lory y a Yashiro con la palabra en la boca. En su cabeza solo oye el dolor de la voz de Kyoko. El ascensor hacia el parking queda descartado. Demasiado lento. Las escaleras, sí. Vuela. Vuela sobre cada uno de los tramos como lo haría un príncipe de las hadas. Rápido, rápido, rápido. Puede sentir el pulso de su corazón latiendo en sus oídos. El aire lucha por llegar a sus pulmones. El coche. El tiempo se ralentiza, parece no avanzar. Los semáforos le declaran la guerra. Cuidado, peatones. Kyoko está sufriendo. Kyoko le necesita. Kyoko le llama. Corre, Kuon.

Ya está ante la puerta de su piso. Llave equivocada. La otra. Entra. Las bolsas de la compra, tiradas en la entrada, el contenido desparramado en el suelo… Grita su nombre. No hay respuesta. No la ve. La busca por todas las habitaciones. Encuéntrala… ¡Por fin!

Un ovillito tembloroso, escondido tras la puerta del baño. Eso era Kyoko.

* * *

Él la mueve para sentarse detrás de ella, acercándola y sentándola en su regazo. La abraza fuerte, muy fuerte. Los párpados rojos, hinchados. Pálida, sin rastro de color donde antes sus rubores se lucían. Una caricia en su mejilla, y el calor de su voz la van trayendo de vuelta. Es Corn, Kyoko. No estás sola, no tienes que llorar sola… Igual que junto al río…

Y allí, en el suelo, entre suspiros, llantos y sollozos, ella va desgranando la historia del encuentro con su madre. Cada frase, una puñalada. El rechazo definitivo. El desprecio absoluto por la carne y la vida que esa mujer trajo al mundo.

Kuon en su interior se desespera y se revuelve enfurecido como nunca antes, luchando por ser desatado y romper las riendas, y por poder tomar venganza por su Kyoko. Mogami Saena… Despreciable, repugnante, indigna de ser llamada madre… ¿Cómo es posible que tal aberración de 'madre' haya podido engendrar un ser tan sobrehumano como Kyoko? ¿Cómo es que un monstruo sin alma puede traer a un ángel de luz a este mundo?

Pero a Ren se le parte el corazón cuando la ve sufriendo así, desmadejada y rota. Le seca las lágrimas con sus manos, susurrando sin parar palabras de consuelo, le llena de pequeños besos la cara, la frente, las mejillas, los labios, los ojos…, le seca las lágrimas con sus besos… Él sigue hablando, hablando… Ella sigue llorando, pero ahora bajito, con voz queda. Pero poco a poco, el cansancio y la pena le vencen y se queda dormida exhausta en sus brazos…

La lleva a la habitación de invitados, le quita los zapatos, la arropa, y la besa en la frente. Se sienta a su lado en la cama y le retira un par de mechones rebeldes de la cara. Con el dorso de la mano le acaricia suavemente la mejilla y es entonces cuando se da cuenta:

\- La besé… ¡Oh, Dios mío!, la besé…

* * *

_Cuchillos no, por favor… Estrictamente necesidades argumentales, lo siento. En dos o tres días el último episodio, prometido. Les agradezco haber leído esta historia._

_A los usuarios no registrados 'Guest' (usted sabrá quién es XD) y 'JAGTO', gracias mil por sus comentarios._


	7. Chapter 7

**DESPUÉS**

Se despierta de golpe. Cuando acierta a enfocar la vista y la razón, se da cuenta de que está sentada en una cama. Ah, en casa de Corn. ¿Por qué? Ah, ya, sí… ella… -la voz de su pensamiento se vuelve amarga-. Ya recuerda… Madre… Su madre. Bueno, más bien la mujer que la gestó y la parió. Sí, mejor… Esos son los hechos biológicos e indiscutibles ¿verdad? ¿Pero madre? Eso ya es otra cosa…

Nunca me quiso. Nunca. A pesar de hacer todo lo que quería, buscando su aprobación una y otra vez, constantemente, buscando una sonrisa, un gesto de cariño, o al menos un gesto amable… Nunca… Jamás fue suficiente, jamás pude cumplir con lo que esperaba de mí. Y me dejó atrás como quien deja una maleta vieja…

¡Ja! Debería haberlo sabido… Aún después de tantos años, sigue doliendo, sigue haciendo daño… No aprendo, no escarmiento… Ella… tengo que sacármela… duele… Ella es como una enfermedad. Tengo que aprender a curarme de ella…

Los recuerdos de ayer se le vienen encima. Su madre, las palabras de Corn, los besos de Corn… Besos de consuelo, besos entre palabras susurradas, como un mantra que le da sosiego… Besos entre frase y frase, besos, besos, besos…

_No la necesitas. No la necesitas. Okami-san ya te quiere, mi madre te querrá, tendrás dos madres, no la necesitas a ella. A ella no… Ella no te merece… No se merece el nombre de madre. Indigna. Déjala, olvídala. O tenle pena por ser tan estúpida por no ver la maravilla que eres tú. Yo la odio. Desde siempre. Hoy más que nunca. Olvídala. No te merece, no te merece. Estarás bien sin ella. Tú eres fuerte. Vive sin ella. Déjala atrás. Ni un pensamiento más. No merece siquiera que pienses en ella. No es una madre, es un… Sé fuerte, mi vida. Estarás bien, estarás bien… Yo estaré contigo. No te volveré a dejar. Nunca más. Ella no te merece. No la necesitas. Ella no te merece. Vas a estar bien…_

Besos y besos y más besos. Secando sus lágrimas con sus besos… Sus besos… Sí, en los labios, también me besó en los labios. Oh Corn, ¿tanta lástima te doy?

* * *

Ren estaba hablando en voz baja, caminando de lado a lado del salón, nervioso e inquieto…

\- Sí, aún duerme… No, no la dejaré sola… No, descuida, y menos así como está… Sí, esa mujer es despreciable… Sí, le diré que has llamado… Sí, Kotonami-san ya puede dejar de estrangularte… -de repente ve a Kyoko en el pasillo mirándole-. Te dejo, está despierta…

Avanza hacia ella en silencio, a paso rápido, con la mirada llena de cariño y preocupación, y la envuelve en sus brazos sin decir nada. Ella empieza a temblar, pero no llora, y aunque las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos, no cayeron…

Ella no lo está mirando. No lo vio. A Ren, sin máscara, a Corn, a Kuon, a ninguno, con los ojos rebosando amor. Solo siente su abrazo, una caricia en el pelo, y una voz suave:

\- ¿Has podido dormir bien? ¿Has descansado? ¿Cómo estás?

Ella se zafa de su abrazo, poniendo las manos en su pecho para separarlos.

\- Corn…

\- ¿Sí…? -dejando ver su extrañeza.

\- Gracias por cuidar de mí.

\- Kyoko…

\- Tengo que irme. Nos vemos otro día, ¿vale? Adiós.

\- ¿Y ya está? -responde con asombro y cierta irritación ¿o es dolor?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Lo vas a dejar así? Te vas. ¿Otra vez vamos a hacer como si no hubiera existido? ¿Otra vez vamos a borrar lo que pasó? No, Kyoko, estoy cansado de negarlo todo, estoy cansado de esconderme…

\- Me voy…

\- No, no te vas.

\- Sí.

Él la agarra del brazo. Le da la vuelta y la sitúa frente a él.

\- Dilo.

\- Adiós.

Ella intenta soltarse de su agarre e irse. Él tira de ella hacia él y la pega contra su pecho. Clava su mirada en la suya.

\- Dilo.

\- No.

\- Pregúntamelo.

\- No.

\- Hazlo.

Y Kyoko finalmente se rinde, ya no puede más.

\- ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? … ¿Por qué ... me besaste? -ella esconde su rostro.

\- Porque te quiero. Tan simple como eso -ya está. Ya lo dijo.

Kyoko palidece. La piel de Ren parece arder. Tras un minuto eterno, ella levanta la cabeza y dice:

\- No. Tú no me quieres.

\- ¿Perdona? -Ren está confundido. Esa reacción no la vio venir.

\- Me tienes cariño, pero no me quieres. Ten cuidado al decir las cosas. La gente podría no entenderlas bien.

\- ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? No, Kyoko… Tú no puedes saber lo que hay o no hay en mi corazón.

\- No. No puedes quererme. Tú también me dejarás. Me harás daño. Me volveré a romper…

\- ¿Daño? Yo jamás querría hacerte daño, jamás. Nunca querría que sufrieras por mi culpa. Kyoko, yo…, yo también tengo miedo… -suspira-. Estoy aterrorizado, la verdad… Kyoko, tú… -la hace sentar junto a él y le toma de las manos-, tú podrías destruirme con una sola palabra. Podrías romper mi corazón con una mirada de desprecio. Y tu ausencia, el no verte, no hablarte, haría que mi mundo volviera a ser gris y frío. Me perdería sin ti… -le levanta la barbilla suavemente. Quiere decírselo mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que él adora-. Te lo dije una vez… Te hice una promesa. Soy tuyo… -Y sí, Kyoko sabe que está hablando de la promesa que le hizo como Cain, de esa noche, la noche que nunca se menciona, de la que nunca hablan-. Yo no te estoy pidiendo ni exigiendo que correspondas mis sentimientos. No te confundas. Pero sí que quiero que te queden bien claros. Te quiero, y voy a esperar por ti. Voy a luchar por ti. Pero no me apartes de tu lado. Eso sí que no, por favor…

\- No, tú quieres a otra. Tú mismo me lo dijiste. Tú no puedes quererme. La quieres a ella. Así que no me digas eso. Me haces daño. Las falsas ilusiones también duelen…

\- Kyoko… ¿qué…? ¿tú…? -el corazón de Ren va a mil por hora.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir que me quieres? ¿Ya la olvidaste? ¿A tu primer amor? Sí, yo estaba allí, ¿recuerdas…? Me olvidarás a mí como la olvidaste a ella -Kyoko se seca unas lágrimas traicioneras, con fiereza, como si la avergonzaran-. O peor aún, no la has olvidado pero yo te doy lástima. Pobrecita Kyoko, enamorada de Tsuruga Ren, qué pena da…

\- ¡Kyoko! ¡Ya está bien! Calla y déjame hablar, ¡por Dios!

Ella calla. Lo dijo. Dijo que estaba enamorada de él…

\- Escúchame bien. Te quiero. Estoy enamorado de ti. Que te quede claro. Quise decir en serio cada una de esas palabras. Por Dios, si cuando paso dos días sin verte, ya me estoy subiendo por las paredes… Y sí, todos esos encuentros 'accidentales', nunca fueron accidentales. Te necesito, Kyoko. Te quiero.

Kyoko a estas alturas ya llora sin disimulos, las lágrimas caen sin freno, y se sorbe la nariz. Él le alcanza los pañuelos de papel que había en la mesa.

\- ¿Y ella? -alcanza a decir con un hilillo de voz. Aún tiene la cabeza gacha.

\- Tienes razón. La amo. Mi amor por ella no ha hecho más que crecer cada día -sí, señores, Kuon ha salido a jugar-. Fíjate que incluso con la nariz roja está preciosa…

\- ¿EH?

\- Pues eso, que estás preciosa con la nariz roja…

\- ¿Qué? -a Kyoko ya la cabeza le da vueltas.

\- Ah, bueno, creo que te has hecho una idea equivocada… La chica de la que le hablé al pollo… Piensa bien en lo que te dije de ella…

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- El pollo…

Ahí están, piensa Ren con una sonrisa traviesa, los engranajes de su mente en movimiento… Y luego, clic, la revelación.

\- No puede ser… No me digas que…

Él asiente. Y tras un momento de pasmo absoluto, Kyoko revienta. Se empieza a reír. Imparable. Incontrolable. De las lágrimas a las carcajadas. Él se une a las risas. Los nervios y la tensión ya borrados y olvidados.

Se toman de las manos, se miran a los ojos… Y se besan. Huy, sí. Primer beso oficial. Kyoko y Ren se encuentran a mitad de camino, y bueno, digamos que sus labios se presentan formalmente… Un beso cálido y sosegado, de ritmo lento… Dulce, muy dulce… Sin prisas, aprendiéndose bien. Después de todo, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo…

Y entre beso y beso:

\- ¡Seré tonta…! ¡Era yo! ¿Todo este tiempo?

\- Siempre fuiste tú…

* * *

_A los usuarios nos registrados 'kazu' y 'orquideazul', mil gracias por los comentarios.  
_

_Y a todos, muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura._

_Espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
